Refrigeration apparatuses including a heat source unit and a utilization unit have conventionally been known. The heat source unit and the utilization unit are connected through connecting pipes. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of the refrigeration apparatus of this type.
Specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses an air conditioner including an outdoor unit, a first indoor unit, and a second indoor unit. In this air conditioner, the outdoor unit is placed on a roof of a building, the first indoor unit is placed at a level lower than the outdoor unit, and the second indoor unit is placed at a level lower than the first indoor unit. The outdoor unit includes an outdoor circuit, and each of the indoor units includes an indoor unit. The indoor circuits are connected in parallel to the outdoor circuit through a liquid connecting pipe and a gas connecting pipe. The outdoor unit includes a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an outdoor expansion valve, a receiver, etc. Each of the indoor circuits includes an indoor expansion valve and an indoor heat exchanger.
Patent Document 1: Published Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-147878